Raindrops and Teardrops
by LastChangeling
Summary: It's Saturday night and Emma's all alone...but not for long! ExT


**Hey people. Since you guys demanded that I write another one-shot, I decided to agree (did I have a choice?) Ha ha, just joking. I love writing one shots and Emma and Tancred are my favorite couple ever, with Hermione and Ron (from Harry Potter, duh!) in a close second. I even made a Itunes playlist to play while I write the story…and the playlist is called MushyCrapN'Stuff. I have such a way with words! I'll put up my playlist at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Raindrops and Teardrops**

Emma Tolly couldn't think of anything more pathetic than staying home on a Saturday night, listening to mushy love songs on Itunes. Really, it was quite pathetic, even though it was raining like mad outside. Most of the girls in town were probably at their friends having slumber parties or out with their boyfriend's. Olivia had to go with her mom to London for a movie premiere, so Emma was all alone this weekend.

'I wonder what Tancred is doing right now' Emma wondered as she rolled onto her side. 'Probably hanging out with Lysander, no doubt.'

Tancred had been broken up with Tracy for a while now, but it stung when Emma thought about their short-lived relationship. What exactly had he seen in Tracy, anyways? Sure, she was pretty, but she was an airhead with a bigmouth. Emma shook her head. It didn't matter what Tancred thought of Tracy back then. They were over, and that's that. 'No need to live in the past', Emma reminded herself.

A clap of thunder shook the rickety old bookstore, startling Emma out of her thoughts. It sure was rather stormy tonight. It was also strange that the meteorologists hadn't reported any signs of thunder storms this morning. Emma remembered that it was perfectly sunny with no clouds in the afternoon, too.

Emma immediately thought of Tancred and wondered if he was causing all the stormy weather. Was he okay? Was he in any sort of pain? What could she do to cheer him up? What should she-

"Arg! What is with me?! Why can't I stop thinking about him?!" Emma cried out with rage. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow until her throat was sore. Sliding under her covers, Emma let her heart crumple and her eyes release tears.

Emma curled up under her sheets, letting her tears fall slowly down her face. What was with her these days? Usually she was so calm and sensible, but nowadays she was falling apart by the seams. Just because of a boy who made her feel like a soldier with no armor. Unprotected. Frightened. Breathless.

It made absolutely no sense. But they call it a crush for a reason. They call it a crush because of the crushing feeling you get when you realize that the guy you love only sees you as a good friend.

"Emma, there's someone here to see you." Emma raised her head to look at her aunt and nodded.

"Fine, let them in," Emma replied bitterly. Aunt Julia stepped aside to let Emma's visitor though. Emma gasped when she saw his face and her heart ached.

Tancred glanced around the room, picking at his fingernails nervously. Emma rose from her bed as if in a trance and gazed at Tancred. What in the world was he doing here?

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," Tancred said as if read Emma's mind." I, uh, really need someone to talk to."

"Why didn't you go to Lysander?" Emma asked, turning away from Tancred to look out the window. Thunder shook the house again.

"I can't always go to him when I need someone to talk to. Sander's probably feeling like an underpaid therapist by now."

Emma chuckled and turned to face Tancred, who had a sorrowful expression on his face. When his electrical eyes met hers, Emma stiffened. There he went again, making her feel like he could see right through her and shatter her fragile heart with little effort.

"Besides, I like talking to you. You can always seem to calm me down…" Emma's toes curled and she cursed herself for not wearing socks. There was no doubt in her mind that he saw her toes act as if they where disconnected. Emma felt tears well up in her eyes again. Not now. Not in front of _him_.

Emma fell to the floor captured in her sobs. This was all too much to take. Her nonexistent love-life was a mess and her world seemed to be crumbling into a million little pieces.

"Emma, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Tancred rushed to Emma's side and kneeled by her, trying to soothe her. He pulled her into his lapped and stroked her hair gently, letting her cry it all out.

"Shhh, Emma. It's okay. Just cry, it's going to be okay," Tancred said to her with a sympathetic voice.

"I'm so sorry, Tancred. I'm supposed to comforting you, not the other way around… You probably think I'm pathetic." Emma managed to choke out between her sobs.

"No, it's okay. It's about high time I helped out somebody. But, just out of curiosity, why are you crying?" Emma wiped her eyes and glanced at Tancred.

"I'm just so…sick of wishing on something so hard that's its hurting." Emma sighed and looked away from Tancred.

"What do you wish?" Tancred asked.

"That the guy I'm in love with would realize that I'm crazy about him and would do anything for him. But he's done almost everything a guy could do to drive me away and make me think twice about wasting my time with him." Tancred's eyes widened.

"Emma, do…you mean it?" Emma glared at him with a mix of anger and love burning in her eyes.

"What do you think, you dummy?" Tancred looked as if he was about to say something, and then shrugged it off. Then, with a heartfelt sigh, he closed the gap between him and

Emma, kissing her with all hi s might. Emma was shocked, but she returned it with as much power as Tancred.

Neither of them had noticed that it had stopped raining ages ago.

**Yeah, it was quick at the end, but it's almost midnight and I'm tapped. Hope you like… here's the playlist. I played it about three times while writing this, so I'm going to have these stuck in my head all weekend.**

**1. Innocence- Avril Lavigne**

**2**.** Something** **I Never Had- Lindsay Lohan**

**3. Speechless- The Veronicas**

**4. Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne**

**5. I'm Here- Aly and Aj**

**6. Chemicals React (remix) - Aly and Aj**

**7. I'm With You- Avril Lavinge**

**8. Naked- Avril Lavigne**

**9. I'm Not That Girl- Idina Menzel**

**10. You Don't See Me- Josie and the Pussycats**

**11. Symptoms of You- Lindsay Lohan**

**12. Who Knew- P!nk**


End file.
